


What Fate Has In Store For Us

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the tumblr prompt: You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Fate Has In Store For Us

Stiles sprints out of the police station to the sound of chairs crashing and officers swearing.

“Stiles, get your ass back in here,” Deputy James yells, coming out of the building and chasing Stiles down the street.

Stiles just laughs and puts on more speed. Glancing over his shoulder, he can see that two more officers had joined the first, all running to catch him, but none are gaining. Stiles is great at running short distances, but anything longer than a few hundred yards kills him. Speaking of which, he’s going to need a getaway vehicle if these guys were going to keep up the chase, which, by the sound of it, they are.

Skidding around the corner, Stiles sees a car idling at the side of the road, and running up, jumps in and yells ‘drive,’ looking behind himself as he does so.

“Stiles? To what do I owe the pleasure,” an amused voice says from behind him.

Stiles jumps about a foot off the seat at the sound of the voice, and, turning, finds himself face-to-face with Peter Hale.

“Peter? What the hell are you doing here?"

“An interesting question considering this is my car.”

“Shit, okay, I need a lift. I’ve got three very pissed deputies coming after me and I need a quick getaway.”

“And what do I get out of it?” Peter asks, smirking at Stiles.

“I don’t care, dude, whatever you want! Just go!”

“Go on a date with me.”

“Fine, just drive,” Stiles says distractedly, staring behind them as the officers come around the corner.

Grabbing the clutch, Peter puts the car in drive and peels out of the spot just as the officers are about to reach them.

“Oh, thank God,” Stiles says, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. “Thanks for the help by the way. Although you almost gave me a heart attack taking so long.”

“Nonsense, you were nowhere near having a heart attack. Where am I driving you, by the way?”

“Uh, would you mind taking me to my house? It’s only a few minutes away.”

“Not at all. Especially since I’ll need to know the address to pick you up for our date.”

“Huh? You were serious about that?” Stiles asks, shooting Peter a confused look.

“Was there something in my tone to suggest I wasn’t?” Peter responds, rolling his eyes at Stiles. “What’s the address?”

 “So do I want to know why you had three officers chasing after you? Or will that make me an accomplice,” Peter asks, typing Stiles’ address into his GPS.

“Oh, right. I, uh, pulled an April Fool’s prank on the station,” Stiles says sheepishly, pulling three different sized screwdrivers and a bag of screws out of his pockets. “I took the screws out of all the chairs at the station last night. The look on their faces when they all collapsed was priceless,” Stiles says, chuckling. “I hope the surveillance got a good look.”

“And so what use is trying to get away after pranking the station when your dad’s the sheriff?”

“Who do you think let me into the station last night,” Stiles responds, grinning at Peter.

“I’m so glad to know you and your father have found such healthy bonding activities.”

“It was something my mom and I used to do,” Stiles says so quietly, a human would have missed it. “We used to prank my dad in his office before she –“ stopping, Stiles takes a deep breath and looks out the window.

There are a few moments of silence while Stiles pulled himself back together and Peter continues driving, unsure about whether he was supposed to have heard that or not.

“So what would have happened had they caught you,” Peter asks finally, trying to keep Stiles’ mood light.

“Probably would have made me fix the chairs for them. But this way, they don’t get the screws back until my dad goes in for his shift tonight, and they’ll have to put them back together.”

“Remind me to never let my guard down around you,” Peter responds, turning onto Stiles’ street.

Pulling up to his house, Peter stops as Stiles unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at six. Wear something nice,” Peter says before driving away, leaving Stiles to stare after him, completely dumbfounded.

-

“Hey kiddo. How’d it go?”

“It was so good. You should’ve seen the looks on their faces, dad. It was beautiful.”

“How many people did you get?”

“Five. And then three of the chased me down the street, but I got away. Here are the screws, by the way,” Stiles says, tossing the bag onto the kitchen table.

Glancing at the screws, John looks at his son and shakes his head. “You are a terrible person, Stiles.”

“So I gathered. Check the surveillance when you go in, though. I want to get a recording of this one.”

“Will do,” John replies as his phone goes off. Checking it, he grins at the caller ID. “Speak of the devil,” he says before answering.

“Sheriff Stilinski. What can I help you with, James?”

“Yeah, he’s right here.”

“I’ll bring them when I come in for my shift.”

Laughing, Stiles goes up to his room to do homework.

-

A few hours later, there’s a knock on Stiles’ door and John comes into the room.

“Okay, kiddo, I’m heading to work. There’s spaghetti sauce thawing in the sink when you get hungry.”

“Thanks dad. And tell everyone I say hi and better luck next time,” Stiles says, grinning at John.

“Will do. See you in the morning,” John says and leaves.

A few minutes later Stiles hears the sound of the Sheriff’s car starting up as his dad heads to the station.

Leaning back in his chair, Stiles grabs his phone and writes out a text.

_Text to Scott:_

_So something weird happened today…_

Before he can talk himself out of it, Stiles hits send and tosses his phone onto his desk, turning away so he doesn’t have to look at it. A few minutes later it dings with Scott’s reply.

_Text from Scott:_

_Oh? Are you gonna elaborate?_

_Text to Scott:_

_I ran into Peter after pranking the station. He was my getaway ride._

_Text from Scott:_

_Is that all there is to this story?_

_Text to Scott:_

_He wouldn’t do it until I agreed to go on a date with him._

_Text from Scott:_

_And you said yes?_

_Text to Scott:_

_I had to get out of there._

_Text from Scott:_

_I’m coming over._

Rolling his eyes at the last message, Stiles puts his phone back on his desk and waits for Scott to show up.

Ten minutes later, he hears his front door open and feet pounding up the stairs, then Scott opens his door and enters his room.

“You’re seriously going on a date with Peter?” he asks, sitting on the bed.

“Hello Scott. Please, come in, make yourself at home.”

“Just answer the question dude. You’re not kidding?” Scott asks, rolling his eyes.

“No, I’m actually going on a date with Peter Hale. I thought he was kidding at first, but apparently he meant it.”

“Okay, but… do you _want_ to go on a date him,” Scott asks, looking at his friend in concern.

“I don’t know! Maybe!” Stiles responds, joining Scott on the bed and burying his face in his pillow. “I have no idea how I feel about it.”

“Do you like him,” Scott asks quietly.

“Are you gonna still be my best friend if I say yes?” Stiles mumbles into his pillow.

Scott sighs, pushing Stiles so he was lying on his back facing Scott. “I tried to tear you apart on three different full moons, and you stayed by my side. Of course I’ll stick with you through this. I just want to make sure he’s not forcing you into anything you don’t wanna do.”

“Well, so far I’ve only agreed to a date. I’ll go on that, and if I don’t like it, I’ll call it quits.”

“Yeah, okay. And if you need any help, you can always call Derek or I.”

“Yeah, I know, Scott,” Stiles says, smiling at his friend. He’s relieved he’d decided to tell Scott from the get-go, and ecstatic that he’s taking it so well.

“But, like, _why_ did it have to be Peter Hale?”

Stiles just groans and buries his head back in the pillow.

-

“So, dad, I’m not gonna be here for dinner tonight,” Stiles says, poking his head into the dining room where John’s working. It’s the next day, and Stiles has spent all morning and a good part of the afternoon trying to figure out how to tell his dad without giving him too much information.

“Oh? Why is this?” John asks, looking up from his computer.

“I’m going on a date,” Stiles replies, trying to slink away before his dad can ask more questions.

“A date? With whom?” John asks, following Stiles back to the kitchen.

“No one you know.”

“Do I get to meet them?”

“Not tonight. I don’t know how it’s gonna go, and I’m already insanely nervous. Maybe if it works out, I’ll introduce you to him sometime in the next five years.”

“Oh, it’s a he. Given up on Lydia, then?”

“Yes, I’ve come to the conclusion that that might not happen and I’d do better looking someplace else.”

“Mmm. Well, so long as I get to meet him before the wedding, I guess I can live with that,” John says, chuckling at his son’s stricken expression.

“Dad, that’s not- you can’t- dad!”

“And check how he feels about kids. I’m still expecting grandchildren.”

Laughing as his son continues to stammer out some sort of comeback, John goes back into the living room and continues his work.

-

“Okay dad, I’m heading out!” Stiles shouts, grabbing his phone as it dings with a message from Peter saying he’s there.

“Okay. Don’t be out too late!” John calls back as Stiles runs down the stairs and out of the house.

Opening the passenger door, Stiles gets into the car, closing the door behind him. “Hey,” he says, completely focused on putting on his seatbelt so he doesn’t have to look at Peter.

“Hello, Stiles. How are you?” Peter asks, pulling away from the curb.

“Me? I’m great. Just peachy,” he responds, still refusing to look at Peter.

“You’re nervous.”

“How can you tell?”

“Stiles, if you don’t want to do this, tell me now and I’ll turn around and drop you back at home. I don’t want to force you into this. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“No, I do want to go on a date with you. I’m just still having trouble wrapping my mind around the fact you want to go on a date with _me_.”

“Why?” Peter asks, stopping at a red light and looking over at Stiles. “You’re smart, good looking, and you’re interesting. There’s not much to dislike about you.”

“Uh…”

“Normally when people get compliments the appropriate response is to say ‘thank you.’”

“Thanks.”

-

“Here we are,” Peter says, pulling into the parking lot a few minutes later.

“Here? Seriously? This is the nicest place in town!” Stiles splutters, getting out of the car.

“And you deserve it,” Peter replies, taking his hand as they walk in.

“Table for two?” The hostess asks, giving them an odd look before showing them to their table. Stiles blushes under her gaze, knowing she’s judging them for the age difference.

Sitting, Peter brushes his thumb across Stiles’ knuckles and smiles at him. “I meant what I said. You deserve the best, Stiles. And I want to give you that. Do you want it?”

Glancing down at the table, Stiles takes a second to gather his thoughts. He’s thought about it all day, whether or not he actually wants to date Peter, and while he has an answer to give, actually saying it is a lot harder.

“Stiles.”

Sighing, Stiles looks back up and meets Peter’s gaze. “Yes, I want it. I want it from you, Peter. But most of all, I just want you.”

Smiling, Peter leans forward and kisses Stiles lightly on the mouth. Pulling back, he sits back down and smiles at Stiles again. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome, you can also find me on tumblr at http://avengers-avenging-shit.tumblr.com/ask if you wanna talk steter (or sterek), or leave me prompts.


End file.
